


I don't

by TheGethhaveacrushonme



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGethhaveacrushonme/pseuds/TheGethhaveacrushonme
Summary: Set after Mark of the Assassin - Hawke has just returned and Isabela may just be ever so slightly jealous





	

I don’t even know what draws me here. Last time we spoke I was so annoyed with her. Her righteousness. Her insistence on telling me I’m a good person. What right has she to be so right? Still I caved. An overwhelming part of me craved her forgiveness. What has she done to me, and how?

The mansion’s locks are still crap. I assume her mere notoriety keeps thieves away. Except for this one. But then, I am a lousy thief these days.

The stupid dog knows me. Wags his tail and wants me to play with him, but knows not to get too friendly. I relent and pet his head, then move on. I’m actually more of a cat person, but I won’t tell anyone. Once Anders starts talking about cats, he never shuts up. I don’t want that on the long list of things I’m responsible for.

Sneaking up the stairs I go over the information I just received once again. Fenris told Varric all about their trip. And the elf. For someone so serious and broody, he can be quite lewd. But then, he was drunk, and I’m sure he was exaggerating. Not that I care! So much. After all it was me who didn’t want to commit. So if she wants to ravish pretty, crazy Qunari elves, who am I to complain?

I open the door to the master bedroom. Frown at the sight of her, sprawled on the bed, still in full armour, fast asleep, a candle on her bedside table almost burned down. She must have been completely exhausted. I wish my heart wouldn’t pound like that at her sight. Treacherous thing, a heart.

I haven’t been here in a while. Not since Leandra died. I was surprised how much that had shaken me. She’d always looked at me with that knowing smile, not at all bothered by the fact that her daughter was sleeping with a woman who had a certain reputation. To have a mother like that…

I sit down on the bed, take off the boots – she’s touchy about dirt on her bed – then bend over her. Startled by the turmoil inside me.

“Hawke,” I whisper, stroking her hair. She wakes with a start, stares at me, then frowns.

“Isabela! Maker, you startled me!” Looks down at herself. “Did I fall asleep like that?”

“Let me help you take that off, sweet thing,” I suggest, hands already undoing clasps and buckles and knots.

She gives me a strange, searching look, then smiles a little.

“How did you know we were back?”

“Drunk broody elf in the Hanged Man, telling Varric all about your exploits.”

“Ugh, this is how rumours start.”

“You mean it’s not true you slew a half-human, half-wyvern monster, and a dozen wyverns to boot, while making out with a qunari?”

“Please tell me you’re joking!”

“I am, but just wait until Varric has had time to think it over.”

Hawke groans.

“I don’t understand why he does that.”

“Now, Champion…” I move closer to her now naked body, eyes skimming over bruises and scrapes with a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Judging from the way she looks at me Hawke wants to talk about it, but I don’t, so I pull her close, silence her with my lips, my tongue.

“Isabela…” she says lowly, once I have to let go of her.

“Don’t. Just… don’t.” But I can’t seem to go on, suddenly. “Look, it’s not like I care, or need to know…”

Oh, I’ve turned into a bad liar these days, too.

Hawke just looks at me, then whispers: “Come here.”

And I do. Let her pull me close.

“It was just a kiss,” she says. “Not that you care. Or need to know.”

“Well, I don’t!” I reiterate. Breathe in her scent. Let my hands travel over her back, her sides, then push her back onto the bed.

“I don’t.”

We both know I’m lying.


End file.
